leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS334
/ |title_ja=大決戦VII |title_ro=The Final Battle VII |image=PS334.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=29 |number=334 |location= |prev_round=The Final Battle VI |next_round=The Final Battle VIII }} / or Gathering of the Ten (Japanese: 大決戦VII The Final Battle VII or 10人の集結 Gathering of the Ten) is the 334th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot , , , and reunite with , , , , and while watches. Blue and Green check their s to see if their Pokémon are alright, while Silver looks at his . An image of a crashing wave appears behind Feraligatr, and the bracelet on his arm starts to glow. While Red and Yellow check their teams, Gold points them to Pika and Chuchu outside. Gold hands Red a pair of new clothes, as well as some gloves. Red tries to recall what happened to him and the others, but Blue tells him that they have to deal with Guile first. Guile notes how surprising the recent events have turned, but points out that the is still under his control. Guile sends a large wave of rental Pokémon to attack the ten Pokédex holders. They attempt to fight back, but Guile sends the monster to cover the Battle Tower in water once more. Green notes how she wanted all nine of them to meet up, but not in these circumstances. Crystal corrects her by stating that there's actually ten of them now. Gold attempts to tell Silver of his bangle, but Silver reveals that he was conscious the entire time, embarrassing Gold for when he called Silver his buddy. Silver states that he imagined Feraligatr gaining a new power, which was helped by watching Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald train. The bracelet glows and falls off, meaning that Feraligatr has learned . Everyone else is shocked to see how fast Silver learned the move, while Gold notes how it took two months for him. Yellow complains that although they're together, they won't be able to enjoy it. Gold tells Yellow that they will, and that they'll be counting on her. Ruby asks what they can do, as their opponent is the sea itself. Sapphire asks Gold if he has a plan, and he replies that he doesn't, causing everyone to fall in shock. Emerald then suggests a plan and asks Gold for a favor. Suddenly, a blast from Guile's sword hits them, and the villain tells them that they won't be able to defeat him. Guile suddenly grabs , stating that he was surprised that it can grant more than one wish. While Gold gets angry that Guile plans on using Jirachi's last wish, Emerald tells him to start their plan. Gold calls out Pibu, who takes something from Emerald and jumps to somewhere else. Emerald attacks Guile with his 's , but Guile blocks it with his sword. Guile tells everyone that they should just give up, as their plan to capture Jirachi was a failure. Guile decides to use Jirachi to finish everyone else, as he points out that he never actually Jirachi. Guile has Jirachi use , which causes a giant flash of light. Nothing happens, but Guile reveals that the attack has a delayed effect. Red and Gold step in to defend, but the Doom Desire's attack begins falling from the sky. Poli pushes Emerald out the way of the attack, only to get cause himself, Red, and Gold to get hit by it. Emerald tells Guile that he's the one he should be fighting, not them. Gold begins surrendering, only to reveal that he was faking. Suddenly, Poli uses , surrounding Guile with clones of himself. Major events * The Kanto Pokédex holders and assist their allies. * Silver's Feraligatr learns . * The ten Pokédex holders fight against Guile Hideout. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * * * * * Guile Hideout/Archie Pokémon * (Poli; 's) * (Pika; 's) * (Aero; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Jiggly; 's) * ( 's) * (Blasty; 's) * (Ditty; 's) * (Clefy; 's) * (Nido/ ; 's) * (Gravvy; 's) * (Chuchu; 's) * (Aibo/ ; 's) * (Pibu; 's) * ( ) * (Parasee; 's) * (Rara/ ; 's) * (Mumu/ ; 's; flashback) * (Chic/ ; 's; flashback) * (Phado/ ; 's) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * (Guile Hideout's) * ( ) * (Guile Hideout's; fake) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) Trivia Errors * The map at the beginning of this round shows 's location as the Battle Pike instead of the . In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = Trận đại chiến cuối cùng VII - 10 người hội tụ }} de:Kapitel 334 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS334 it:LGA334 zh:PS334